


Surrender

by ShinigamiMailJeevas



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, M/M, The Asset - Freeform, Watching, genius at play, honorable mention of F.R.I.D.A.Y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiMailJeevas/pseuds/ShinigamiMailJeevas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For days he has been unable to look away- fascinated by the manic energy literally vibrating from under the other mans skin. He wants to touch. Aches for something other than the utter stillness ingrained in his own body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written to "In the Darkness" by Dead before Sunrise
> 
> I just can't get them off my brain lately XD
> 
> .
> 
> .

The Asset watches the genius as he tinkers with the chest plate of the suit, knife tapping against his thigh too quietly for even the buildings AI to make note of. For days he has been unable to look away- fascinated by the manic energy literally vibrating from under the other mans skin. He _wants_ to touch. Aches for something other than the utter stillness ingrained in his own body. 

 

His handlers do not know where he is. Punishment will be swift, brutal, excruciating when— _if_ —he goes back. The Asset does not want to be in the chair again and forget this. Forget him. The jumble of images, memories, things he does not quite _remember_ , calms under his voice; under the running stream of thought that never seems to stop pouring from those lips.

 

The Asset wants things he does not understand. To run his blade across a calloused palm - and lick the blood away. To press close and feel the full bodied motions he knows the genius capable of. Flickers of deeper emotion pass through- frustration, confusion. Need. 

 

The Asset wants to destroy what he does not have. 

 

"Barnes, are you ever going to join me? I mean I know i'm good to look at, its me. Seriously have you seen this naked? But even I am losing a bit of sanity waiting on you to make a move," Tony rambles while his gaze lands on the space the Asset has taken claim to days earlier. The genius is more observant than his files or even mannerisms show capable. 

The Asset does not think. Does not need to around Tony Stark. What goes on in his mind eases around the genius; what option is there other than to accept the offer?

The Asset… wants to surrender.

 

 _Choses_ to.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing or make money from the comics, movies or other media for this franchise.


End file.
